


First Australian Christmas

by Itstwoamsomewhere890



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Christmas, F/M, My first fic, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itstwoamsomewhere890/pseuds/Itstwoamsomewhere890
Summary: Charlie invites his new girlfriend, Annie, (who is an American) over to the Blake household for her first Christmas in Australia.
Relationships: Charlie Davis/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	First Australian Christmas

The Blake house: Christmas 1959

Annie had driven up the gravel drive to the Blake residence, took a deep breath and got out of her car. Annie walked up the gravel drive to the front of the house cautiously. Well, for one she was wearing heels and didn’t want to fall on her face like an idiot on her boyfriend’s landlord’s driveway. Secondly, it was her first Christmas without her biological family. She had never spent Christmas in a different country before. She had no idea of what traditions they had here. She just didn’t want to mess up. Of course, she was spending Christmas at the home of some the nicest people she had ever met. That didn’t stop her from spending three hours in front of a mirror. Finally, deciding on a loose knit tan shirt sleeve top with a plaid skirt that was white, green, and red, black Mary Janes, and a festive white sweater with to white balls on the end of the string that would pull the hood tight if need be.   
She did what she could do. Annie held her head high and walked with confidence. Once she got to the front door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “I got it” she heard someone yell on the other side of the door.   
When the door opened it was Charlie. “Hi. Your early. Come on in.” and lead her inside. Annie smiled. She didn’t want to tell him quite yet, but she was in love with him. She knew she couldn’t tell him yet do to the fact that they had been dating for only three months. He and Mattie couldn’t go home for Christmas because both had to work all Christmas Eve.   
“You look wonderful” he said shyly. Annie smiled and said, “Thank you” as shyly as he did. Charlie wanted to sound more confident, coughed and said, “Um, may I take your jacket?” he asked. “Yes, please” Annie replied, “umm, actually, can you hold these for a moment? I’ll just put it on the hook right here.” as she handed him the bottle of wine she had brought for dinner as well as the gifts she had brought for everyone in the house. She put her jacket on the coat rack that was in the hallway.   
She most still be nervous he thought. They had spent most of the week going over what an Australian Christmas looks like, with her being from America and half Jewish, they both had very different traditions during the holidays. This is her first Christmas away from her family after all, but she said she wanted to start making new traditions, epically with him.   
They stood there in the entry way looking at each other for a few seconds. “You ready?” Charlie asked her. She sighed, “What if I mess up?” “You won’t” he kissed her forehead, “if you do who cares? They love you, okay?” Annie nodded, “I know I’m just being silly. Here, why don’t you go put those gifts under the tree and I’ll go give Jean this bottle of wine for dinner?” She took the bottle of wine she had given him out of his hand. Charlie smiled at her and nodded. As Annie walked towards the kitchen, she turned around to tell Charlie, “Charlie be careful with those gifts, some of them are fragile!” “I am careful!” he replied as he placed the gifts under the tree like he was told. “That’s not what I heard from Mattie!” she retorted and gave a small giggle, she stopped and decided to wait for him. “Don’t you and Mattie talk about anything else?!” he asked her sternly in a joking way, once he caught up to her. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know what we talk about?” she said then winked at him and walked towards the kitchen. Swaying her hips from side to side as she walked. Unbelievable he thought one minute she’s shy next minute she’s one of the sexiest woman he ever been with. If only they were alone. He walked quickly to catch up with her. 

Before she got to the kitchen, he had caught up with her and put his one of his arms around her neck, “Hey, everyone look who I found!” Annie giggled as he put his arm around her neck and waved at everyone. Jean, Dr. Blake, and Mattie all said their Hello’s at once, dropping what they were doing to come and greet her. Everyone started talking to her at once that she didn’t know where to begin. She handed Jean the wine, “Happy Christmas’” went all around. It was both over whelming and wonderful! Annie had never experienced such greetings like this on Christmas’ back in Texas. Normally, it was just hi’s, groans, and uncomfortable silence. But here the radio was playing Christmas music, everyone just seemed happy. 

Charlie had moved on to where he was needed while dinner was finishing up. Mattie gave her a hug, Jean and Dr. Blake thanked Annie for bringing the wine. “It’s no problem” she replied, “You might want to let it breath for a few minutes before pouring it though. Is there anything that I can do to help?” she asked. Annie looked around the kitchen for something to do while she waited for dinner to be served. “Absolutely not, you are a guest” Jean told her as she turned the roast in the oven, “Besides dinner should be ready in about half an hour or so” and gave the young woman a small smile.  
Annie nodded and moved towards the dining room. The room looked really nice this time of year. Elegant yet simple. Nothing too fancy though. She liked that. Over the last few months Annie had learned that not everything had to be grand and elegant. That even the simplest objects were tasteful.   
She was staring into space when she felt someone grab her from behind. Annie stiffened up. “How are you liking it?” the voice whispered into her ear softly. Now she knew exactly who the voice was. She turned around, “It’s very nice, thank you” she replied kissing Charlie’s cheek, “Thank you again for inviting me to spend Christmas with you and your friends!” Charlie smiled, “It’s no problem, besides you don’t think I would let you spend the holidays all by yourself, do you? What kind of man would I be knowing my best girl was home alone with no where to go? Also, it was everyone’s idea to invite you over. You’re one of us now!” Annie teared up a little while he was speaking to her. You’re one of us now, that phrase went over and over in her head. That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to her.   
Charlie noticed her tears in her eyes, “Oh, no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He began to wipe the tears that were going down her face. Annie gave him a small smile, “It’s not sad tears, silly” she said helping him wipe the tears, she giggled, “They’re happy tears. I’ve just never met so many wonderful people. Willing to have a complete stranger in their home for Christmas!” “You’re not a complete stranger.” Charlie said, using one of the napkins to help her clean up her face. “Charlie, four months is a short time to know someone. For all you know I could be a……. a ………a” Annie was having trouble finding words. “A murderer?” Charlie asked, “Believe me you are not a murderer. Then again I did go on a date with someone involved in a case I was on and she turned out to be a murderer. So…..” Annie looked at him with concern, “You want to talk about that?” she asked. “Not particularly …. not right now. Some other time.” Now Annie really wanted to hear that story but didn’t push him for it and just nodded. They just stood in the dining room for a while. Not saying anything. Annie finally spoke up, “Charlie, there’s something I need to tell you—” “Dinner is ready” they both heard Jean yell from the kitchen, “Charlie can you help put food on the table please?” Jean asked. Charlie sighed, Annie giggled, “I’ll tell you later” she whispered, then taking her spot at the dining room table. As she took her seat, she noticed a short cardboard tube wrapped in colorful paper on each plate. She observed the tube and wondered what it was. She picked it up and placed it to the side. I guess I’ll just have to see what to do later she thought to herself.   
Dinner was lovely, as any meal at the Blake’s normally was. Annie felt luck and happy that she wasn’t back home this holiday season. Normally, back home in Texas, Christmas dinner was quiet followed by a family member bringing up any political stuff going on in the community. That would lead to a loud argument. Annie would sigh and excuse herself from the table to go to her room. Only to be yelled at by her father an hour later hear, quote, “Get your ass downstairs and join the family for a nice Christmas supper.” Annie tried to erase those memories from her mind.This was nice. Here, there was lots of laughter and smiles, mainly. She knew everyone wanted to be with family during the holiday season. Unfortunately, this year that could not be, but at least they had each other for company. Turns out those little tubes on each person place setting were called, “Christmas Crackers”. Charlie had taught her how they work. Apparently, when the “crackers” are pulled a somewhat loud band comes from the tube. Which to be honest scared her a little and made her jump a little when it popped. A colorful paper party hat, toy or small gift and a festive joke falls out, mainly bad jokes. The party hats look like the crowns thought to be worn by the three wise men.   
After dinner, Jean took the dishes in the kitchen to be washed later after the festivities were over, everyone took a seat in the living room by the tree to open presents. Charlie took the job of passing out presents, while Annie sat on the floor by the fireplace. This is probably the best Christmas she had ever had. Once Charlie was done, he sat down next to her. Annie cuddled up against him while watching people open presents. “You know” Annie whispered, “this is probably the best Christmas I’ve ever had” Charlie straightened his posture, “Really?” he asked curiously, “not even last Christmas when you got engaged in front of thousands?” then Charlie laughed. Annie giggled, thinking back on last Christmas, “No” she retorted, “Not even that!” She took a deep breath and turned around to face Charlie and took his hands and looked into his eyes, “Charlie Davis, in all seriousness, you are one of the best things that happened to me this year.” She then gave him a little peck on the cheek, “Happy Christmas” she whispered, “Did I say it right?” “Happy Christmas” he pecked her cheek back, “And yes you did!” They both smiled at each other, both leaning in for a kiss on the lips when Annie picked up one of his gifts, her’s to be exact, and shoved it into his face. “Time for you to open my present Davis” she giggled. Charlie frowned, tease he thought and gave her a small smile and took the present from her. It was a box shape, wrapped in wrapping paper, nothing fancy just basic brown paper and a red bow, but it’s not about the gift it’s the thought that counts. Charlie opened the package carefully, remembering what Annie had told him when he was carrying the presents in for her. Once all the paper was torn away there was a white box with tape on top. Charlie looked at her curiously, Annie nodded for him to open it. Charlie took a deep breath and continued opening the gift. He took the object out of the box. It was a snow globe. Annie spoke up, “It’s a snow globe of Manhattan. It was mine actually, but I figured since you had never seen Manhattan before I’d give you a little taste of what it’s like. Do you like it?” she asked nervously. Since she was low on money currently, she didn’t have much to offer. He kissed her cheek, “I love it” and smiled gently at her. They both smiled at each other and gave her a hug, then noticed that the room was quiet. They looked over at the others who were staring at them smiling and giggling. The couple rolled their eyes and laughed along with them, Annie leaning into Charlie’s shoulder embarrassed. As the laughter died down Annie said, “Alright everybody, that’s enough, open your presents from me now!” She had gotten Jean some yarn for knitting, some whiskey for Lucien, and a copy of The Great Gatsby for Mattie. They all loved their gifts from her and thanked her for them. “Alight, now it’s time for Annie’s gift” Lucien said as he went under the tree to look for her gift. “Oh, no, You guys didn’t have to get me anything. Just being here is a gift for me. Please, no.” They all insisted she take the gift. Annie sighed and took it from Lucien. She removed the green bow and torn open the red paper and opened the box. It was a red ornament, with green writing on it and said, “First Christmas in Australia”. Annie smiled with tears in her eyes, “Thank you” she whispered, “All of you. Thank you.” She got up from her place on the floor and hugged everyone. Sure, she had gotten expensive bracelets, necklaces, and what not in years past, but this gift was the first meaningful gift she had ever gotten. A lot of thought seemed to go into it and was welcoming. Once she had gotten to Charlie, she threw her arms around him and whispered, “Thank you” and pulled away still holding onto his arms staring into his eyes. “You said that to everybody already---” Charlie was cut off by Annie, “Yes, but something tells me it was your idea” and smiled at him. He was about to reply to her when Christmas music came out of nowhere.   
“Hark! the herald angels sing  
Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild,”  
The couple gathered around the piano with the others and sang along. This truly is the best Christmas ever Annie thought to herself.


End file.
